


oh god it's raining

by Nervouslaughter508



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Banter, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Gen, IronStrange, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, thorbruce, very small ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: Bruce and a sick Tony spend a night in by themselves with chicken soup, documentaries, Depeche Mode, fluffy blankets, and tea.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Thor, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	oh god it's raining

Tony is dozing off when his door opens with a swarm of horrible yellow light from the hall and he groans, half real and half to tell whoever is making him suffer that he doesn’t feel well and to exit his quarters. 

“What?” he grumbles, shielding his eyes from the first light he’s seen all day. His assailant sighs and switches the light off, letting his eyes adjust to see the silhouette of his roommate in the doorway of his room.

“Still not feeling better?”

Tony rubs his eyes. “Is that you God? Have you sent a lovely angel to pick me up from this dreadful earth?” he rasps dramatically, throat sore from misuse. 

“Angels are actually horrifyingly scary, according to all biblical studies.”

“Don't talk about David Tennant and Michael Sheen like that.”

Bruce comes into the room, artfully dodging the mess and rests his cold hand on Tony’s forehead. “Holy shit,” he says, pulling away. “You’re really hot.”

“Tell me what’s new Brucey baby.”

“I’m going to call Stephen.” 

“He’s doing super important sorcerer training with Wong.” Tony says lowly, waving him away and turning his pillow over, sitting to see Bruce. Tony looks pretty bad, eyes and nose red and shaking from the chills. “I told him I’d call him tomorrow.” 

“Does he even know?” Bruce asks him, looking disdainfully around the room with the scattered, rumpled tissues everywhere. 

“I saw him on Friday and it was just a cough, and I came back home and slept the whole day. Honestly, I was fine but I woke up today and felt like pure ass.” he clears his throat, it sounds awfully dry. 

“It’s probably the flu. Guess I gotta take care of you since your doctor boyfriend isn’t here.” Bruce says. It’s nice to be able to take care of his self destructive best friend for once.

Tony snorts, and clenches his throat. “It… hurts to talk…”

“Why were you talking so much? You know what, forget it, let's get you in the shower. I’ll make us some soup and tea and we can watch crappy action movies from that movie server Thor installed.” Bruce says, trying to recall how to treat a flu. Hot liquids, rest, washing hands? Medicine is only for if it’s really bad. Wait, is it really bad? Should he call Stephen? Tony nods, looking pleased. 

Whatever. Thor is out tonight, helping Loki move so it’s just the two of them. All the better so Thor doesn't try to engage Tony in another debate about 70s hair bands. 

“I want your bathroom.”

“What, why?”

“Smells good.” 

“Fine, but only so you stop talking. And don’t touch anything in the left drawer, that's Thor’s stuff.”

Tony waggles his eyebrows. Bruce knows him so well he can imagine Tony’s teasing. “Go take a shower you dirty minded weirdo.”

As the shower runs along with the rain outside, Bruce chops up carrots and onions, expertly with careful hands. He’s sort of the unofficial cook of the house. Tony can cook anything that can be microwaved or put in the oven for a while, but after that, he’s useless in the kitchen. Never forget the lasagna accident. And Thor’s idea of a meal is pop tarts at an ungodly time in the night. 

Honestly, if it wasn’t Stephen, Bruce would go insane. But again, he’s not always the rational one of their dynamic. 

The onions saute and Bruce drops the carrots and celery into the pot. While he’s idly stirring Tony comes out, hair wet and nested up in his fluffy robe, with his mustard and ketchup socks. “Smells good.” he says, hair pressed back. 

Bruce smiles and pours in the chicken broth. “I know, it’s going to be good. Do me a favor and make a mix of lemon zest, juice, and parsley?” 

Tony nods and the kitchen is silent, other than the sounds of the soup simmering, the rain outside, and Tony’s heavy breathing. Tony holds the bluetooth up and aims a look at Bruce, who nods. 

Tony taps on his phone for a minute, and a Depeche Mode song fills the emptiness in the kitchen. 

_ Oh God, it's raining _

_ But I'm not complaining _

_ It's filling me up _

_ With new life _

Bruce turns the kettle on and the stove off, adding Tony’s mix to the pot. It simmers for about seven more minutes and Bruce pours the soup into bowls, setting some aside for Thor. Tony gets two mugs for the tea and they make their way to the couch, setting down their bowls on the coffee table. 

“What’re we gonna watch Doc?” Tony asks, sipping his (mint) tea, turning on the remote. Bruce is leaning forward to eat, eyes up on the screen. 

“I don’t care, anything that doesn’t have Vin Diesel in it.” 

“We really do watch too many action movies. How about we watch like, a nice documentary or something.” 

“Fine by me but I might fall asleep.” 

Bruce slings a blanket over himself. It smells like Thor’s aftershave and he closes his eyes, missing him. 

“Hey lover boy, this one has Tom Hanks.”

“Go for it Tony.”

The documentary is about music and trends in the nineties. Bruce vaguely remembers sporting the red and black flannel that they talk about, although he wouldn't call himself 'grunge'. Tony, on the other hand, grudgingly admits he had a denim phase. That makes Bruce snicker. 

“Hey if Britney did it, I did it. I met her by the way.”

“Eat your soup.” 

“She called me cute.” 

“Well I guess you were back then.” 

“Excuse me, I still am. This is really good.” 

Bruce lazily gives Tony a thumbs up. They’re both slumped against the couch, taking up every available space with sprawling limbs. They aren’t normally able to do this with Thor and Stephen being the giants they are. Tony lays on his side with a red blanket draped on him, soup on the couch while he spoons it into his mouth, eyes on the screen. Bruce feels excessive fondness.

“Hey Tony?” 

“Hm?”

“Thank you.” 

“For what?”

“Letting me finally take care of you.” 

Tony looks away and smiles at Bruce, something bright he can see in the night. “Thank you for doing it.” His foot nudges Bruce's leg and something comfortably passes in between them.

Thor comes home after Tony is sleeping and Bruce is watching the screen through heavy eyelids, hardly watching anymore. Thor shuts the door quietly and makes his way to the TV when he sees the two on the couch. Bruce sits up groggily when Thor whispers to him and Thor sneaks a hug around him. “Good night?”

“Mmph,” Bruce says, turning his head slightly to press a kiss to Thor’s cheek. “There's soup in the microwave…” 

“I’m very tempted, but I’ve sent the night hauling outdated clothes and all I want is to cuddle up in my bed with my very warm and appealing boyfriend.” 

Bruce drapes his blanket on Tony and turns the TV off. He takes the dishes to the sink and him and Thor go to bed together. Bruce can foresee himself waking up to Tony making Egos and pop tarts or talking loudly to Stephen on the phone or both and he can predict that Thor’s going to try to steal all of those pop tarts and he can see himself pretending to be annoyed. He’s alright with it too. 

**Author's Note:**

> what a horrible time to get this out of my queue, but a newfound inspiration struck me during these times and i wanted to write something domestic after spending this weeks inside. I hope you all are doing well and staying safe. I hope we all find a way to get back up after this is all over, and I hope everyone stays safe.


End file.
